


walking straight into the sea

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnappning, M/M, Panic Attack, Pirate AU, this could be read as platonic but also remus is kinda horny so. i have tagged it as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Remus attempts to escape from his life as a Prince. Instead, he manages to get kidnapped by pirates.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	walking straight into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> ok day sixteen!! the prompt was broken bones, and whilst this does technically fit, i mostly just wanted an excuse to write a pirate intrulogical au, so here we are lol. i had so much fun writing this, and i hope y’all enjoy <3

Remus had really pissed his father off this time. Not unusual, of course, really he imagined that everyone else would be more concerned if he wasn’t somehow pissing his father off, but this time was… worse. He’d ran up to his room to hide, as usual, remembering what had happened last time he’d made his father so angry, and- God, he didn’t want to feel that kind of pain again. Hiding was the only thing he could do. Maybe he could hide long enough that his father would forget everything? No one would have to lay a hand on him. No one would… 

He heard banging on his door, and immediately tensed, heart rate skyrocketing. Okay, okay, he just… 

He needed to get out of here. He… 

Remus moved over to the window, opening it and climbing out to sit on the edge. It… wasn’t a massive drop, two stories down, into some bushes at the end that would hopefully cushion his landing. Though, in all honesty, any pain would be favourable to whatever punishment his father planned for him. Just a jump, he could get down and run and nobody would ever have to see him again, he doubted that his family would even miss him. 

Remus twisted around, lowering himself so that he was hanging off the edge by his fingertips. The door broke open on the other side of his room. He  let go. 

Two seconds later, an agonising pain ran through his leg, immediately bringing him to tears, for a moment seeing black spots. But he just took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, waiting for the pain to pass. It didn’t pass, only getting worse as he tried to move. He…  _ Shit _ , he’d broken his leg,  _ fuck how was he supposed to run now-  _

“There!” someone shouted in the distance. Footsteps came pounding towards Remus, then arms grabbed him, lifting him up into the air. Guard? It- It had to be, they were probably taking him back to his father, no- 

He struggled. Struggled so much as two people began to drag him away, gripping so tight on his arms that he wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up breaking them two, definitely would leave a hand mark at the very least. That was fine, nothing he hadn’t had before, but… but if these were guards, they’d be taking him back to his father, and he did not want that. So he kicked and screamed and struggled to try to get away, try to run, even if his leg cried out in pain at any pressure put on it, even if their grips only seemed to get stronger. 

“Knock him out,” a voice eventually said, sounding tired off his struggling, and before Remus knew it he felt something smash into his head, and he blacked out. 

He next awoke in a dark room, hands tied behind his back, head pounding, leg still hurting like hell. He… wasn’t entirely sure where he was, but remembering the events of before he passed out, he assumed he’d been thrown into one of the prison cells, for his father to deal with later. Not his usual method, but Remus  _ had _ pissed him off far more than usual. 

Needless to say, this new situation made him panic. He didn’t know when his father would be coming, what he planned to do with him, how the fuck he was supposed to get out of here. He already had a broken leg, and probably a concussion based on how badly his head was throbbing. All Remus could do was curl up on the floor, unable to stop his tears from falling, trying his hardest to steady his breathing. 

He heard footsteps outside the room, and immediately tensed, bracing himself for the worst. He heard a key fit into the lock, clicking as the door unlocked, metal slowly scraping along the floor, blinding light flooding into the room. He tried so, so hard to steady his breathing as someone entered, stop fucking hyperventilating, his panic was only going to make it worse, he was supposed to just  _ take it _ . 

It wasn’t his father that entered the room. In his panicked state, Remus did not realise this, flinching as soon as the man crouched down near him, reaching a hand towards his shoulder. “Please don’t- please, I’m- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want, just- just please don’t, I-“ 

“Hey, hey, shh,” a voice said, the man withdrawing his hand, moving back a little from Remus. It didn’t calm him down, but did shut him up. “I’m… not planning on hurting you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

This wasn’t his fathers voice, Remus knew that. It sounded nothing like his father, sounded nothing like anyone he knew, but that knowledge didn’t stop him from shaking, crying, curling further in on himself. Didn’t convince him that he was any safer. “Please, please, just- I’m sorry, really, I’m- I already g-got hurt falling out the window, you don’t have to- to…  _ please _ -“ 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the voice repeated. “Could you… look at me, please?” 

Remus instantly obeyed, not wanting to anger this guy anymore (was he angry? He didn’t  _ sound  _ angry, but… he had to be, surely). At first, he could have sworn that he saw his fathers face, his own skin paling in fear, though… After a few moments, the face moulded into a new person. Sharp features, hair a lighter brown than his fathers, tied up in a ponytail, small square glasses sitting on his nose, a few scars scattered around his body, one down his cheek, one on his lip. He wore a loose fitting shirt, exposing his chest underneath, which Remus tried his best not to look at because now was not the time to get fucking horny over a man that was definitely about to kill him, tucked in to a pair of baggy brown trousers, a sword hanging to the side. 

Not his father, but that didn’t mean he was any safer. No matter how cute this guy was, how soft his voice was, how much he reassured him that he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“Please take a deep breath for me,” the man said, voice… soothing, Remus realised. He also realised that he still wasn’t breathing properly, and so followed through with the man’s request, forcing himself to take in a deep breath, and slowly exhale. He messed up a few times, and hoped that those screw ups wouldn’t make whatever was to come worse, but still, the man was awfully patient with him, waiting for Remus to calm himself down before continuing. “That’s it. I’m sorry for freaking you out, I just-“ 

Remus flinched away again as he tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, breathing quickening almost immediately. The man drew his back, moving away a little and placing his hand down in his lap, between his knees. 

“Sorry,” he said again. “I’ll… refrain from touching you, if that will make you more comfortable. I truly do not mean to hurt you.” 

Remus frowned, though calmed himself down a moment later, looking away. He… wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, this was meant to be his punishment, wasn’t it? Sure, his father hadn’t bothered to show up, sending someone else down to do his dirty work, but… thinking about it, this man hadn’t hurt Remus at all so far, even so so far as to talk him out of a panic attack. No one would usually do this, surely it would make more sense to just hit him whilst he was vulnerable, whilst he wouldn’t fight back. Definitely not get him into a more stable state of mind. So maybe this guy was safe? Maybe this… wasn’t meant to be a punishment… 

He didn’t understand. 

“What’s your name?” the man eventually asked, after Remus’ silence. 

Remus looked back up, blinking a few times, even more confused. “I…” Why wouldn’t this guy know his name? Everyone knew who he was, surely the person sent down here to deal with him should know as well. Unless he… “Where am I?” 

The man hummed, glancing up for a moment in thought. “Y’know, I’m not actually sure. We’ve been travelling for roughly four hours now, though I’m not in charge of navigation. Somewhere in the middle of the sea-“ 

“What?” Remus’ eyes widened, staring over at the man. “Why- Why are we… What’s going on?” 

“Oh. Right, you were unconscious.” The man cleared his throat. “I’m Captain Croft, though most people on the ship just call me Logan, you may do the same if you wish. I… assume that you’re the Prince. We have kidnapped you-“ 

“You’ve  _ what _ ?” 

Logan sighed. “Sorry, that… may have been a little harsh. We saw you jump out the window - thank you for that, by the way, really saved us some valuable time - and brought you back to our ship. Though do not be afraid, please, we have no intentions of hurting you, our main quarrel is with the King.” 

Remus was silent for a moment, taking that all in. So… he wasn’t in the castle. He was in the middle of the sea. On a fucking _ pirate ship _ . 

Under any other circumstances, he would think that this was the coolest shit ever. Unfortunately, all he could think about in that moment was the fact that he’d been  _ fucking kidnapped _ . 

“What- What are you going to do with me?” he asked, trying to ignore how his voice wavered. How pathetic he must look right now, eyes likely still red and puffy from crying, still curled up as far away from Logan as he could get. Still not trusting him. 

“Well, we were planning on holding you for ransom,” Logan said, plainly. “As I mentioned, we have a score to settle with the King-“ 

“You got the wrong guy,” Remus said, voice… surprisingly confident. Sounding sure. 

Logan blinked, frowning a little at Remus. “Are you not the Prince?” 

“I am.” Logan just looked more confused at that. “Just… not the right one. You want my twin, not me.” 

“I…” Logan cleared his throat, looking away for a moment. “It hardly matters, we’d get the job done just as well with either Prince-“ 

Remus shook his head, then cringed as the sudden motion caused a spike in pain, taking in a deep breath. “The King isn’t going to want me back. He fucking hates me. I mean… why do you think I jumped out the window?” 

Logan fell silent at that, an unreadable look flashing over his eyes. Possibly disappointment. Maybe anger? Probably anger, let’s be real. 

“So, uh, I know you were planning on not hurting me or whatever, but…” He sighed. “I’d rather you just get on with it, now. Hit me, stab me, throw me over the side and feed me to the sharks, whatever-“ 

Logan immediately looked back over at him, looking vaguely horrified. “I’m not doing any of that, Jesus Christ. Once again, I assure you that you’re quite safe here.” 

“Of course. That’s why I’ve been tied up and locked in a dark room. Because I’m safe.” 

Logan looked confused for a moment, before sighing. “Right, of course. I… apologise, let me just…” 

He moved closer, and Remus held his breath, bracing himself for whatever Logan was planning, however he was going to hurt him, but… the hurt never came. Instead, Logan simply undid the rope around Remus’ hands, then moved back again, offering him a small smile. Remus just stared at him in confusion. 

“Did… Did the King ever… hurt you?” Logan asked, after a few moments of silence. 

Remus looked away, not wanting to answer that question. Not wanting to go through every single detail to Logan, not wanting to tell him anything about his past, his treatment, how his punishments usually went. Not wanting to give him any ideas, or… maybe just too scared to admit how fucked up everything was. How his father had seemed to hate him from the moment he was born, never given him a fucking chance, hardly even treated him like a human being. His silence seemed to speak for itself, though. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” Logan offered, standing up and holding out his hand. “Again, I promise I am not going to harm you. We… may have to rethink what we’re going to do with you, but… from the sounds of it, returning you to the castle isn’t an option, even as part of a ransom. So… you are free to remain with my crew, if you wish.” 

Remus looked back over at him, frowning. “What?” he said, in disbelief. 

“I’m offering you a place in my crew,” Logan reiterated. “Well, either that or you stay in this cell for the rest of your life. Though I’d imagine you’d rather still be able to see daylight, so… come with me?” 

Remus stared at his hand for a moment, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. This… This was an escape. He’d never have to go back there, he’d be free to just live his life.  _ No one would hurt him anymore.  _

He couldn’t refuse this offer. He… 

“Oh, I’m.. sorry,” Logan said, crouching back down. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Remus wiped furiously at the tears beginning to stream down his face, shaking his head. “No, no, I just… I… I don’t understand.” 

Logan still looked vaguely concerned, but slowly nodded. “That’s… okay. I don’t really know how to… explain. Uh… do you  _ want  _ to take the offer?” 

Remus nodded, without even thinking. He  _ did  _ want to take the offer, more than anything. Though his apparent enthusiasm only seemed to confuse Logan more. 

“S-Sorry,” Remus stuttered out. “I- I just… I’m n-not used to… people being so- so nice-“ 

Logan frowned, looking like he wanted to ask more, but… apparently sensed that it was a sensitive topic for Remus. That didn’t matter anymore, anyway - he was  _ safe _ . “Well… just come with me, okay? We can introduce you to the rest of the crew, uh…” 

“Remus,” he finally introduced to Logan. “Just Remus. Not a Prince anymore, right?” 

“Just Remus,” Logan said, smiling a little. He offered out a hand again. 

Remus reached out to take it, but stopped. “I, uh… I can’t walk.” 

Logan blinked. “What?” 

“Well… y’know, falling out of a window doesn’t really do much good. I… think I broke my leg when I landed…” 

Logan hummed, then moved closer to Remus, scooping him up in his arms and then carrying him, bridal style, out of the room. At first, Remus freaked out a little, tensing at the sudden touch, but… it was gentle, warm, caring. Not the kind of touch he was used to. He leant against Logan’s chest, breathing in and out, relaxing a little. 

“I’ll get one of our medics to look you over in a short while,” Logan promised, beginning to carry Remus up to the deck. “But until then, I shall assist as best I can. Does it hurt?” 

“I am in so much fucking pain right now, you have no idea-“ 

Logan looked concerned at that, almost stopping. 

“But it’s fine,” he quickly added. “I’m used to it by now. Nowhere near as bad as it probably would be if you hadn’t kidnapped me-“ 

That did not settle Logan’s concerns at all. 

“Sorry,” Remus mumbled. “It… does hurt. But really, please don’t worry. I can handle it.” 

Logan looked at Remus for a moment, before sighing, holding him closer, protectively. They eventually settled down again on the deck, Remus essentially in Logan’s lap (which he certainly was not going to complain about), the crewmates around them singing a shanty, Logan quietly joining in and Remus listening, a smile growing on his face. That was a rare sight. The moon rose over the sea, evening wind caressing Remus’ cheeks, and… despite the pain, despite all his misfortunes, Remus… finally felt at peace.

This was where he was supposed to be. 


End file.
